The Gay Side of Pokémon
by Long Far Gone
Summary: A compilation of ONLY yaoi/yuri! No hetero allowed! Made up completely of fan requests! Still accepting requests, but I write slow and may not get to them all. Details inside.
1. MIDNIGHT HUNTER 117

**(A/N): Hello, erraybody! If you voted for Compilation of Requests on my poll, here you go! So, before you start bombarding me with requests, here are some guidelines: I prefer you PM me said requests, but if you are anon or something and want to review, your review must contain the genders/sexualities of the characters, names, POV, if you want a lemon or not, basic plot idea (or be as detailed as you want!) and basic personality of the characters. I will NOT and I repeat, NOT accept hetero pairings. Sorry if you are offended, but this story IS titled, The Gay Side of Pokemon. I may not get to all requests, and I write kinda slow, so please be patient, and bear with me. **

**Now, without further ado, my first request, a fucked up yuri requested by: MIDNIGHT HUNTER 117. This is an AU where everyone is a half-breed, or gijinka. See HillianLink's Living a Life of Odd Luxury for reference on half-breeds and whatnot if it's still unclear to you. We got Some Latias action already! (woo!) btw, in this story, they are not considered Legendary, just rare. And they are all half-breeds/gijinkas. ^^; Don't be fooled by the beginning, this is NOT straight~**

Almost Straight...

Well, toaday is going to suck so much. There, I said it, there's no reason to lie to myself about it anyway. It was not only my first day of the eleventh grade, but my first day in a huge new school. My family just moved to Los Angeles from Alaska, so the whole 'heat' thing was actually pretty amazing. One problem, though, now that my parents had jobs in the city, they didn't have the time nor the money to homeschool me or do an online program, so I was going to public school. Yaaaayyyy... the whitest of the whitest Latias, going to public school, in LA... I'll totally have friends...

"Sweetie, it's almost time to go!" I heard my mom, a Latias, like me, yell up the stairs.

"I'm coming, Mom!" I yelled back as I pulled my red hair into a loose ponytail, not bothering to brush it. Hey, it didn't look that bad, and besides, it's not like I had to look pretty for anyone in Alaska! I would consider myself a little tomboyish, but not that much. I mean, I despise skirts and wear only skinny jeans, and don't like 'girly' colors. I'm still girly, but not _girly, _if that makes any sense. Anyway, I was wearing my usual today, a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans, and a black Pokémon t-shirt. As I slipped on my red skate shoes, which didn't match anything very well, I grabbed my backpack and flew down the steps quite clumsily. As I rounded the corner and into the foyer, I was greeted by a stern-looking mom with her arms crossed.

"Forget something?" she asked, adjusting her glasses dramatically.

"But, Mom, I'll look like a nerd!" I exclaimed, trying my best to focus my vision.

"Honey, we both know you're blind as a bat, now come on, you'll be late if we have to do this again," she said in her best 'please calm the fuck down' voice as she held out my blue glasses. I took them with a huff and shoved them on my face, figuring I can always take them off on the bus.

"Alright, sweetie, remember, the bus leaves at seven thirty, so don't be late; I love you, and I'll see you later," she called rather sweetly as she walked out the door to go to work. I mumbled a "Love you too," in response and checked the time; seven twenty-five, I got time. I started out the door early, though, better early than late, right? As I walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop, I took off my glasses and put them in the water bottle pocket on the side of my bag, I didn't even want to be seen in those thick glasses that almost screamed 'I'm a nerd!'

Apparently I was right to leave early, the bus was just arriving as I stepped onto the corner that was the designated stop. Trying to avoid embarrassment, I quickly walked around the front of the bus, and up the steep steps that led inside. My stomach dropped when I saw that nearly every seat was full, except one in the very very back, which was only occupied by... someone... I couldn't see them very well. Oh well, I guess that's where I'm sittin'. I started to walk down the aisle awkwardly, trying not to hit anyone with my bulging backpack as I trudged to the last seat.

"Hello there, what's your name?" an unbelievably cheery and slightly effeminate voice chimed as I sat down in the slightly cramped seat.

"U-uh hi, I'm Judy," I replied quietly.

"Hi, I'm Sam," he introduced himself happily while giving me a ridiculous grin. After that, we just sat in silence for a while until Sam spoke up.

"You have real pretty eyes," he remarked with a smile. For the first time, I looked up at him, and could make out a pair of white ears, a pale face, two large amber eyes, and vibrant blue hair.

"T-thanks..." why was I so nervous! Seriously!

"Heehee, you're cute, y'know that?" my belly had a plethora of fluttery butterflies inside and my pale face was now a deep crimson. I looked away, hiding my blush.

"Are these yours?" he asked innocently. I looked over to see he was holding up a pair of blue glasses.

"U-uh..." he probably wouldn't think I was cute if he knew I had to wear those...

"'Cause they'd look super cute on you," GAHHHHHHH! Oh my god he's irresistible!

"R-really?" I asked, at a loss for words.

"Yeah! C'mon lemme see," he begged cutely, holding the glasses towards me. Well, if they'd look cute... I slowly slipped them on, pushing my bangs away afterwards.

"H-how do I l-look?" I asked cautiously, an obvious lack of self-esteem in my voice.

"Just how I thought you would," he replied sweetly, a slight blush on his face. I took this moment to look over his features, and my god he was gorgeous. His eyes were amber, the color of Latias eyes, but it just made him look more innocent and adorable. He had a slim face that wasn't very masculine, but was absolutely stunning anyway. And to top it all off, he had the brightest blue hair I've ever seen, much brighter than my father's.

"Y-you're p-pretty," I mumbled, my cheeks turning a violent shade of red.

That one bus ride was the start of a beautiful friendship...

* * *

One Month Later

Ever since that one bus ride, Sam has been my best friend, and we've been hanging out at his house after school. Today, though, my parents were going to be home at nine, which gave us time to hang at my house... by ourselves... heh heh. Maybe I could finally make my move on him! Aieeee!

"Hey, Judy, are you okay?" I blinked and quickly realized I was staring, slightly cross eyed, at the seat in front of me, drooling a little.

"Huh- oh, yeah, I'm good," I said quickly, casually wiping a little drool off my chin.

"Oh, okay, I can't wait to see your house," he gushed, cheery as ever.

"It's pretty nice, I guess," I said, thinking about the fanciness of my house, "We have a cool finished basement," I added thoughtfully.

"So, when do your parents get home?" he asked casually.

"Tonight they'll be late, around nine," I replied, trying my best to hide the sly smile that wanted to come out.

"Oh, alright then!" he said, still cheery as ever. He was adorable!

"So, what should we do today?" I asked nonchalantly as the bus pulled out of the lot slowly.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" I playfully glared at him.

"You're not helping!" I said in mock anger, still glaring.

"We'll figure it out when we get there, I guess," hehe, yes we will...

* * *

After a slightly long bus ride, we arrived at my average-sized house. As I unlocked the door and walked in, I motioned dramatically for Sam to enter my dwelling.

"Yes, thank you milady," he said in a mock english accent

"Of course, my dear sir," I replied jokingly, then added, "Welp, welcome to my humble abode," I said sarcastically.

"Wow, this place is nice!" he exclaimed as he stepped under the tall archway and onto the ornate blue tiles.

"Yeah, now c'mon, let's go to the basement," I said hurriedly as I grasped his wrist tightly and pulled him towards the steps.

"Woah, slow down there!" he joked as I led him down the carpeted steps that led to the basement. When we got to the doorway, I made a beeline for my warm and squishy couch. Wasting no time, I turned him around and threw him down onto the couch, immediately straddling him.

"W-what are you doing, Judy?" he asked nervously, blushing hard.

"This~" I said seductively as I leaned down quickly to initiate a sloppy french kiss. Immediately shoving my tongue into his mouth and trying to make him kiss back. After a few seconds, Sam finally started to move his lips and tongue in sync with mine, making me so happy I could die.

"Mmm~" I moaned lightly into the kiss, unable to stop the flood of euphoria that washed over me. As we kissed quite sloppily, I moved my hands down his body, starting at his chest, which had slight... boobs I guess. Maybe he just had to work out more? But his stomach was flat as can be... hmm. Then, I slowly moved below his waist to rub him through his black skinny jeans. But, when I got there and grinded my hand against him, he moaned lightly, but I didn't feel a boner, or any kind of penis for that matter.

"Umm, Sam?" I asked as I reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Yeah?~" he asked in a surprisingly effeminate voice. I rubbed his chest again, then between his legs, starting to catch on.

"A-are y-you a g-girl?" I asked, shocked.

"Uh- erm..." I could see 'his' eyes start to water slightly.

"Hey, no, it's okay!" I said quickly as a tear slid down his face and he choked on a sob.

"I-I meant to t-tell you before, really!" _she_ said in what I guess is her natural voice, as it was quite high-pitched and girly.

"Hey, like I said, it's okay..." I soothed while brushing the bangs out of her eyes. "Um... would you like to continue?~"

"B-but I'm not a boy..." she said quietly, eyes still watery.

"I know that, silly," I teased playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"But, y-you're not gay, are you?" she asked quietly, slight hope evident in her voice.

"Not necessarily, but I'm willing to experiment..." I said honestly.

"Alright... thanks," she mumbled softly, sniffling. Leaning down to kiss her again, my hands moved to her chest to grope at her small breasts. Sam moaned into the kiss immediately, her hands moving to my hips and butt. After a few seconds, I more or less _shoved _my tongue into her mouth, the lusty part of me starting to come out.

"Mmm...~" Sam moaned once more, starting to grope and squeeze my butt. Our tongues danced together in a slightly sloppy battle for dominance, hands groping and throats letting out moans the whole time. As time went on, my hands slowly wandered down her body and nearer to her jeans. As I unbuttoned said pants, Sam broke the kiss with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked seriously, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Of course," I replied honestly, noticing the adorable blush on her face.

"So... does this mean we're... y'know," her blush deepened and she stroked my sides lightly.

"Dating? If you want to, I think this experiment was a success," I said, meaning every word of it. With that she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my non-resistant body down with slight force, initiating a passionate kiss. My hands resumed their position on Sam's pants, undoing the zipper slowly. After all the fasteners of her pants were relieved of their duties, I teased her just underneath the hem of her panties. I could already feel the humidity inside her pants from her arousal. As I got bored with just teasing, I slipped my thumb inside her panties to brush her sex ever so slightly, slowly building up to the good stuff.

"Mmmpfhhh~" she moaned lightly into the kiss, making my tongue vibrate pleasantly. In response, I applied more pressure to her moist slit, earning myself some more moans. Suddenly, she pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting us.

"Judy... are you... sure you want to?" She was panting from the lack of oxygen.

"I already told you about 800 times yes!" I exclaimed. "Now kiss me, damn it!" What I did next surprised even me. I forcefully pushed Sam into a laying position on the couch and straddled her once more as I held her hands above her head. As I demanded, we shared a deep and passionate kiss, before I pulled away, earning a sharp whine from Sam.

"Now, are you sure _you _want this?~" I asked in a seductive voice. Damn, when did I become so lusty?

"Mmm... yes," she moaned out, apparently turned on by our current position.

"If you want it, you gotta work for it, hun~" I said sexily. "Now beg~" Her eyes seemed to roll back in pleasure and lust. I guess she likes it rough...

"Yes, I want it so bad! Dominate me, make me feel good!" Suddenly, as I looked into her pleasure filled eyes, I realized how out of character this was for me. To sexually dominate another girl; the thought would've never crossed my mind a few hours ago. It was weird, but I decided it was a good thing, so I continued.

"Yeah? How bad do you want it?"

"Please, I want it so much, I'd give anything for you to just fuck me!" she yelled out frantically, losing patience, but in a good way, if that makes any sense.

"Hmmm... I'll think about it..." I said with an evil grin, making her wimper.

"Please, Judy, I need it," she pleaded.

"You need what, baby?" I asked in mock innocence and cluelessness.

"C'mon, touch me! Lick me! Something, please!" Sam whimpered.

"This turns you on, doesn't it? Being dominated like a sissy girl, even though you look like a big, dominant boy." I teased, wondering if I was taking it too far.

"Mmhm, yes, I love it!" she screamed, lust practically dripping from her voice.

"Good~" I finally gave in and leaned down to kiss her neck as my hands transitioned so that one hand held both of her wrists above her head. My other hand moved down her body and under her shirt. When I got to her small breasts, which were not supported by any sort of bra, I groped at them softly as I kissed, licked, and nibbled her slender neck.

"Wow, J-Judy, you-you're so good at this~" she moaned and gasped underneath me with each little nibble and squeeze. My hand snaked its way back down her stomach to slowly push up her shirt. I pushed it until it rested just above her breasts, giving me full access. Taking my sweet old time, I traced my fingers around her breasts and then down her navel. As I reached her still unfastened pants, I turned my arm around and slipped my hand in so that I cupped her pussy. Her sexy moans were extremely pleasant to the ear, and it was making me a little moist down there. I relented my assault of kisses and bites on her neck, only to immediately continue the barrage on her breasts and nipples. At the same time, my hand started to rub slowly over her whole dripping wet slit, getting soaked in juices.

"Oh God I'm pathetic," she groaned out, emitting a slight gasp as I continued to rub her sex, slowly getting faster and harder. I took a break from her nipples to answer.

"Why is that?" I asked softly, flicking my tongue over a nipple.

"I'm gonna c-cum already..." she admitted softly, a blush of shame coming to her face.

"Already, Sam? We've barely even started!" I exclaimed, slight amusement showing on my face.

"I... I'm sorry, I just can't help myself... It's so good~" she panted and groaned, already so close to her climax. By now my hand grinding into her slit was making a sickly squishing sound and she was just leaking more moisture by the second. Her hips were pushing and thrusting toward my hands in an apparently involuntary gesture, the needs of her body taking over. She panted in short bursts, then continued to hold her breath, eyes wrenched shut. Soon, her panting got harder and each breath turned into a slight moan until her whole body tensed.

"F-fuck..." Sam groaned as her muscles relaxed and slightly more juice leaked out of her. After her climax, she just stared into my eyes with a half-lidded gaze until she found the energy to speak.

"S-sorry I finished so early..." she apologized softly, still panting slightly.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm just glad you enjoyed it." I replied gently, my hands now playing with her hair.

"You just got me so excited and I couldn't help it..." she said, before adding, "And the way you were so dominant with me; that's one of my... turn-ons, I guess." After a long while of just silence and staring into each other's eyes, Sam spoke in a soft tone.

"Do you want me to... y'know... for you?" she asked with slight guilt in her voice.

A sly smile crossed my face. "No, actually, I don't know~" I said playfully. "Please elaborate~" Her face blushed a bright red once more, thoughts of pleasuring me no doubt running through her mind.

"Well, do you want me to... make you feel good?" she was trying to avoid reality, eh?

"Be more specific." I said, obvious enjoyment lacing my voice.

"Do you want me to..." she grinned evilly, "Rub your tight little pussy? Eat you out? Finger-fuck you senseless?" I got wet just hearing her say those words...

"What!?" Someone yelled from the other side of the room.

"Mom!"

**(A/N): What the heckie deckie Mom? Anyway, I already have a reserved request for chapter two but, y'know, REQUEST REQUEST REQUEST**


	2. MokusoftManager58

(A/N):** Hey, doods. It's time for request number two! *crowd cheering* Yeeeeeaaaahh! I have gotten quite a few requests, so thank you for all the support! Also, a reminder to requesters, look at the guidelines in chapter one before requesting. *cough* Dthedeity *cough*. This is another yuri requested by: MokusoftManager58. And hi, Tsubasa! I am accepting humanXhuman requests, but they need to be actual characters in the game, anime, or manga. For instance, chapter four (booked already, wow) is yet another yuri, but it includes characters from the anime/games. I won't ruin the surprise yet, though. The pokemon in this story are just regular pokemon.**

Opposites Attract, I Suppose

It was a wonderful day so far; the sky was clear as could be, the breeze was a pleasurable warm one, and the temperature was not too hot and not too cold. A perfect Summer day. Two best friends, a Leafeon named Lenala and a Flareon named Feilyn, were taking a stroll in the woods. Feilyn, who was a slightly taller and stronger female, had lived with Lenala for as long as she could remember, neither are completely sure when they met. Lately, though, they could feel a tension of sorts building between them. Lenala, the smaller but smarter of the two females, is slightly confused about herself. Growing up, she always knew that females were supposed to fall in love with males, but lately she has had a "thing" for Feilyn. Sometimes she would catch herself staring when her female companion got out of their lake, soaking wet, her strong frame and plump backside glistening in the sunlight. Sometimes she would daydream about Feilyn kissing her or cuddling with her at night. All those thoughts made her feel fuzzy inside, but she had to keep reminding herself that it was wrong, that she was simply going through a phase.

Feilyn on the other hand, had always known that she liked girls. Guys were just too different from her. They could never feel the same pleasure she felt, think like she does, and besides, girls were just too cute! She didn't want someone who prided themselves on their strength and dominance, which males often do, she wanted a cutesy little female... like Lenala. She knew she liked Lenala, but she also knew that her friend was definitely not gay, so she just kept her mouth shut.

The girls were now walking side by side on a small path made by Pokémon a long time ago. There was a clearing on one side of them, while the other side had scattered trees and bushes. They were playing "Would You Rather" to pass the time.

"Ok, Feilyn, would you rather date another Flareon, or a Leafeon?" Lenala asked enthusiastically as they walked, Lenala brushing up against the Flareon due to her silly inability to walk straight.

"Leafeon for sure," Feilyn replied in a slightly bland tone of voice, part of her hoping Lenala would take a hint but the other knowing she wouldn't.

"Opposites attract, I suppose," the Leafeon said thoughtfully. "Your turn!"

"Ok, would you rather... date a girl or be alone forever?" Feilyn intrigued by her friend's reaction to this. She paled a little so the blush on her face became a more vivid red, and she refused to make eye contact.

"Pfft, I'd r-rather be alone," Lenala said trying to sound as though the thought disgusted her, even though that was definitely not true. She was frustrated with herself for saying that, and was oblivious to her friend's words for a while, too busy contemplating her sexuality.

After a while of walking in silence, Feilyn grew concerned for her best friend. "Are you okay, Lenala?" she asked tenderly, trying to make eye contact, but to no avail.

"It's just... nevermind, I'm fine," she replied, forcing an obviously fake smile and making eye contact.

"It's just what? You can tell me, I won't judge," the fire type said honestly as she stopped walking to look deep into Lenala's eyes. They looked... nervous, almost rejected.

"No, I told you I'm good... I'm cool." she replied firmly, continuing their walk of silence. After a long while of walking, Lenala slowly recovered and was back to her cheery, energetic self. Still following the trail, they came across a large lake with a large shady tree on the surrounding grass. From there they could see far and wide. They could look over the lake and see the mountains and green plains beyond. The water shone a rich shade of blue as the late-morning sun gave off its warm light. It was a truly beautiful sight to behold.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful!" Lenala exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah..." Feilyn was at a loss for words; it really was an incredible sight. Then her friend started jumping up and down.

"Oh, oh we gotta go swimming, come on!" she said with an amazing amount of enthusiasm. It was enough to make Feilyn wince from how loud and energetic it was.

"Alright, let's go then!" the fire type said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Lenala responded with a giggle and promptly jumped in the lake head first. She resurfaced and started to doggy-paddle around cutely. It was more difficult for Feilyn though, as she was a fire type. In order for fire types to swim or go into any body of water, they have to slowly get in to adjust their body temperature. She dipped one paw in, the water hissing as steam floated upward. She waited a good thirty seconds before putting in another paw, then continued this process until she was belly-deep in the water. The water was abnormally cold for this time of year, but the fire type decided to just deal with it. After a few minutes, she was fully in and adjusted to the water just fine. She doggy paddle her way over to where Lenala was to play.

"Hey, I'm finally in." Feilyn said cheerfully.

"Heyy!" the grass type responded, before suddenly disappearing under the surface of the water. After a few minutes of her being under, Feilyn grew slightly worried.

"Uh, Lenala, you can come out now..." she said in a nervous voice, scanning the waters for her friend. Nothing but silence followed, the pidgey and spearow the only sounds along with the rustling of leaves. What felt like hours, even though it was actually only thirty seconds, passed by until out of nowhere, a tan and green blur flew out of the water and tackled Feilyn onto the sandy bank. The Flame Pokémon let out a very uncharacteristic yelp of surprise as Lenala tackled and pinned her to the ground.

"Arceus, Lenala! You scared the crap outta me!" Feilyn exclaimed, eyes wide and heart about to burst through her chest. Lenala simply giggled cutely and huggled her soaking wet companion, secretly loving the natural heat radiance her friend gave off.

Feilyn had a vivid blush across her face as her secret crush laid atop her, hugging away. She was too afraid to hug back though, afraid that if she did, Lenala would think it weird and stop. She couldn't stop herself from purring in delight though, and she was sure Lenala heard it.

Lenala couldn't believe her ears! Feilyn was purring! For her! She wondered why the fire type was enjoying this so much, though. They haven't hugged in a while but still, something was off. Maybe Feilyn liked her back... _No, stop thinking like that! You're both female!, _she told herself.

"L-Lenala?" the larger of the two females asked with a stutter. "Are y-you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you sound like you're doing great!" she giggled uncontrollably for a bit before regaining the ability to speak. "You're purring up a storm over there!"

"S-shut up, it's a reflex!" The fire type said with a deep blush.

"Mhmm, okay, whatever you say~" Lenala replied playfully with a smile on her face, but on the inside she was thinking hard. What had compelled her to hug Feilyn? Why was Feilyn enjoying it so much?

Lenala's stomach growled loudly, the sound seeming like an explosion because of the extreme silence. "Hehe, sorry, guess I didn't realize I was so hungry." she sweatdropped.

"There are some Sitrus berries over there," Feilyn pointed to the tree. "Wanna go eat some?"

"Heck yes!" and with that the grass type flew off of her friend and scrambled to the tree. Upon arriving, she saw that there were berries on the ground that had fallen from the tree. They looked okay, no Wurple or Caterpie marks, so she shoved it in her mouth, savoring the sweet juiciness of the berry.

The fire type finally made her leisurely way over to the tree, smirking at the amusing sight before her. Lenala was stuffing her face with berry after berry, a Pecha here, a Sitrus there, an Oran over there. Sweet juice was running down her chin like a river, her occasionally licking it away before it was quickly replaced by more. Feilyn couldn't help but notice how cute Lenala was right now, how much she wanted to kiss her and taste the sweet berry on her lips. The pleased look on her face was the most irresistible look in the world to Feilyn...

"'Ou want shome?" the grass type asked cutely through the particularly large Pecha berry in her mouth. That was a question that Feilyn wished would be asked in a different way.

"Uh, no thanks, I gotta cut back." the Flame Pokémon said firmly.

Lenala swallowed the berry with a loud gulp. "Cut back? Why?" she asked incredulously, getting up and stepping closer to Feilyn. "You don't need to cut back on anything, look at those ribs!" she poked the fire type's clearly defined ribs with a small paw. "Here, eat this berry. Right now." she handed her friend a large Pecha berry firmly, determination in her eyes.

"Okay, I guess your right." she didn't know why, but lately she would be lost deep in thought during their meal times until it got too late and she just went to bed. She couldn't even recall exactly what she was thinking about half the time, her thoughts would just wander aimlessly into the depths of her unconscious mind. Like right now.

"Uhhhhh, Feilyn?" Feilyn, who was staring somewhere off in the distance with slightly crossed eyes, snapped back to reality.

"Hmm? What?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Eeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat!" Lenala said in an overly dramatic voice. Feilyn just muttered a 'whatever' and raised the fruit to her mouth, taking a small bite with her sharp fangs. She nearly moaned in delight; she never thought a berry could be so delicious. It was incredibly juicy and the juice tasted like the most savory and sweet flavor possible. The fire type couldn't help shoving the berry into her mouth, chewing huge bite after huge bite.

"Tha' wach amaching!" she said with a large amount of berry still in her mouth, giving her a heavy lisp. Lenala just giggled and nodded. To Feilyn, she was seeming to get farther away, her presence fading. She grew worried, but there was a drowsiness that came over her, sapping all her energy at once.

"Hey... Lenala... what's going on..." to her, it felt like her voice was a million miles away, too distant to be heard by anyone. What was going on? Everything seemed to be spinning, and the Flame Pokémon found it impossible to focus on anything in particular, the world becoming a blur. Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight bear down on her, knocking her to what she assumed was the ground. Her eyes grew heavy and they drooped a few times before finally succumbing to the sea of black that is sleep...

* * *

Feilyn started to stir, eyes twitching and head moving slightly. When she started to return to consciousness, she noticed a slightly heavy weight on top of her belly; she was on her back. The weight wasn't crushing her, and was actually kind of pleasant. It warmed her slightly cool body. She started to realize that it was obviously night, the cool air nipping at her extremities. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision still slightly blurry, but otherwise adjusted to the dark. The stars shone extremely bright in the pitch-black sky, even the Milky Way was visible. It seemed that everything about this place was beautiful.

Feilyn reached up with soft paws to feel what was on top of her, and her heart nearly stopped when she felt soft fur. It was Lenala! The grass type was lying on top of Feilyn, her head resting on her chest, paws resting nest to her face. Feilyn was now reaching up and hugging her friend tightly, her stomach fluttering with butterflies to the point of discomfort. Chills of emotion were sent down the fire type's spine, her strong frame shuddering with good feelings and improbable daydreams.

Lenala's sleeping form was just too cute! Every time she breathed there was a light snore, the cute kind of snore, and she just looked so peaceful and content... Wait, how'd they end up here again? Feilyn suddenly panicked, where were they? Why is she snuggling with Lenala? Not that she was complaining, but still. Then it all came rushing back; the lake, the berries, the blackout. At least she knew where they were, but she was still perplexed by the berries. She was overwhelmed with sudden panic. Were they poisonous? Why did she black out after eating it? Why was it so good? Her pulse quickened, and she decided to wake up Lenala and ask.

"Hey, Lenala, wake up," she lightly shook and poked at Lenala's sides, "Wake up." The grass type started to stir lightly, groaning in annoyance. "Wake up, please."

"Wha', wha' d'you want?" Lenala slurred with a yawn, eyes still closed and head still resting on Feilyn's chest.

"Lenala, it's me, we gotta talk, wake up." the aforementioned grass type simply groaned and nuzzled into the soft and fluffy tuft of fur around Feilyn's neck.

"Mmmm... I love you..." Feilyn's eyes went wide. Did she really just hear that? Is this real life? The fire type's heart nearly stopped, her stomach once again fluttering to the point of being painful. She again couldn't help but purr pleasantly.

"Uh, L-Lenala?" the fire type stuttered in embarrassment but also hope. Lenala just sighed contentedly and nuzzled her neck again.

"Yeah?~" Lenala responded in a husky voice, still pretty much asleep. Feilyn wanted to actually talk to her, no matter how great this was.

"Lenala, you gotta wake up, we gotta talk." she said sternly, shaking her friend lightly. Finally, Lenala sighed and yawned, stretching out her arms. After a while of repeating the sigh-yawn-stretch routine, her eyes started to flutter open. When she saw Feilyn's face, her face turned a violent red and she tried to quickly roll off of her crush.

"No, don't..." Feilyn held on to Lenala tightly. "We gotta talk."

"Ab-bout what?" the grass type stuttered, blush still plastered across her face.

Feilyn just couldn't take how incredibly cute Lenala was! She's adorable when she's all flustered and embarrassed. They just stared into each other's eyes for a while before the fire type replied to her friend's question.

"This." and in one huge burst of courage, Feilyn wrapped her arms around the grass type's neck and kissed her full on the lips.

Lenala was having an internal battle with herself. The kiss was amazing, but they were both girls, and that was wrong, right? But it felt right... no, it just couldn't possibly be good. She planted her paws on Feilyn's shoulders and firmly pushed, letting her know that she didn't want this. They broke apart, a hurt look on Feilyn's face.

"I-I'm really sorry; I gotta go think." the grass type said, slipping through Feilyn's stunned and non-resistant grip and running full speed towards home. Feilyn just lay there, absolutely stunned and hurt infinitely deep. She rolled over to her side, an energy-depleting sadness washing over her like a tsunami. She had heard Lenala say she loved her! Why was she acting like this? Maybe she was still dreaming and thought Feilyn was a good-looking male or something. For the first time in many years, the fire type felt like she might cry. She always told herself she was stronger than that, that she would never cry; all it did was enable you to bleed weakness in the form of tears. But right now was one of those rare times when nothing she could do would stop the flood of salty tears. She stayed there for hours, crying because of Lenala, crying because she was crying, and sometimes stopping to groom herself through choked sobs and sniffles. As dawn came and passed, her crying and sobbing dissipated and she was just just left feeling restless.

So, out of pure boredom, she would lick herself off and then continue her weep-fest, the process repeating a few times. The afternoon wore on until it was evening and then sunset. A feeling of shame and guilt washed over her; she just spent an entire day masturbating and crying, not even bothering to look for her friend. Her friend who probably hated her now...

"Grrrah!" in a sudden burst of frustration, she pulled on her ears roughly and let out a growl. The sun was halfway under the horizon now, casting a red and purple glow across the sky. The fire type didn't notice the female Leafeon nervously walking towards her from behind.

"F-Feilyn? I'm ready to talk..." said a small voice that made the Flareon freeze.

She slowly turned around. "Lenala, I-I'm so sor-"

Lenala cut her off, "No, don't apologize, I'm the one that should be sorry..."

"B-but I shouldn't have just kissed you like that..." Feilyn said shamefully, bowing her head. "I should've known you'd never like another female."

Lenala smiled. "But I do love another female, I just didn't know if it was healthy to love a girl," the grass type explained excitedly, "But I thought about it all day, and decided that I do love you, with all my heart!" she was slowly moving closer to the fiery female, blushing slightly. She kept inching over until she reached Feilyn, gently pushing her onto her back, the Flareon's muscles not resisting at all. She carefully climbed over the larger female so she was standing atop her, both blushing deeply because of their position,

"L-Lenala... I love you..." the fire type said quietly, staring deeply into her friend's eyes.

"I love you too, now kiss me!" she said hurriedly and promply dove her head down and pushed her lips against Feilyn's forcefully, initiating a passionate kiss. Feilyn's paws reached up and around Lenala's neck, kissing back with butterflies once more burning a hole in her stomach. Lenala's paws went to stroke her new girlfriend's ears gently, her tongue tracing Feilyn's lips, requesting entrance. The fire type happily obliged, parting her lips slightly to let in Lenala's soft and warm tongue.

"Mmmm..." they were both moaning regularly into the kiss, tongues dancing a passionate dance. A few more minutes of this passed, both only occasionally taking short breaths through their nose to hold them over. Finally, though, the nose-breathing just wasn't enough, and they were forced apart by a lack of oxygen, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

"That... was the most amazing kiss ever!" Lenala exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, it was..." Feilyn agreed, still a little dazed.

Lenala licked her lips and giggled. "Mmm, were you licking yourself? It tastes really good~"

**(A/N): Whew, number two outta the way, now onto number three, a yaoi! Yay! My specialty! I really wanted to do a lemon in this but I wasn't allowed... Ending quote (see profile): **

_Give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Forever- and ever_

_The scars will remain..._

_Breaking Benjamin- Give Me A Sign_


	3. SlashPrincessOfHell

**(A/N): ¡Hola, mi perras! **Real Life Latias _**(more recently known as Reclaimed Latias)**_** is back with another request! My favorite kind, too! Today we have a yaoi requested by **Twilightcrystalflame... Now known as** SlashPrincessOfHell.** ** It includes Damien, a male Umbreon gijinka, and Aster, a male Vaporeon gijinka. I've always been sexually atracted to Vaporeon...**

You Sexy Fuckface

Today, a Saturday, was so far no different than any other day. In other words, it was fucking awful. My roommate, a dumb, rude, sexy-as-fuck Vaporeon was already starting with me. We go to a boarding school pretty far from home, and we were grouped together as roommates because we're both Eeveelutions and we both came from the same neighborhood... and we're both boys. We have an odd friendship. Some days, we get along fine and others, we're at each other's necks. Today was one of the 'at each other's necks' days.

"Damien, that's obviously not true," Aster said seriously, his tone of voice making me cringe in anger. "There's no way you can see in the dark." he said matter-of-factly. Arrggg! I hate that guy!

"I can too! It's a trait all Umbreon have!" I yelled back in annoyance. We were each sitting on our respective beds, playing Pokémon X and Y to 'practice' for battle strategy classes. At the moment, we were doing a double battle, my Togekiss and Garchomp combo killing him. We started this particular argument, though, because my Umbreon avoided his Darkrai's dark void, so I remarked about my ability to see in the dark.

"I'm not stupid, Damien! You asshole!" he was yelling pretty loudly now, and I wondered if the people in the next room could hear.

"Whatever, gaywad..." I mumbled, mostly because I knew it would set him off. He put down his 3DS with deceptive calmness.

"I'm. Not. Gay!" he screamed. Ok, now shit was getting pretty serious. I decided to stop while I was ahead.

"Ok, ok, I know, now c'mon, this is getting ridiculous." I said reasonably, trying to calm him down.

He visibly relaxed, his jaw unclenching and eyes losing intensity. "Yeah, I guess you're right, this is stupid." Suddenly, there was the sound of a turning doorknob and our neighbor from the next room appeared in the doorway.

"Guys, like seriously, stop yelling so loudly," the female absol said seriously, but her stern face was soon replaced by a smirk. "Y'know, you two should just hook up already, sometimes we can smell the hormones." we both blushed heavily as she strolled out of the room, leaving us still dumbfounded by what she said. I mean, yeah, Aster is one sexy Vaporeon half-breed, but was our attraction to each other that obvious? He's not gay... or is he? I wish... he just makes me so horny; his perfect face, his toned muscles, his delicious curves... Sometimes I wanted to fuck him, others I wanted to kill him. It's a very complicated thing.

"Yo, Earth to Damien," Aster called loudly, catching my attention, "You gonna make your move or what? The timer's almost out." he said in an annoyed tone of voice, pointing to his 3DS.

"Oh, sorry, I was just... thinking." I replied, clicking some mindless moves on my screen.

"Yes!" he yelled loudly. He had my Garchomp checked; his Gyarados carried ice fang and his Greninja had ice beam. No matter what, even if Togekiss used Follow Me to divert a hit, he would faint, and Garchomp would get hit, and I would lose.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled as my Togekiss fainted and my Garchomp took an Ice Fang to the face. The 'You lost against Aster!' message displayed.

"Boom! Beat you again!" he gloated, getting on my nerves. Sometimes I really can't stand that infatuating little shit.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I said in a flat tone.

"See? My Pokémon are way better than yours. Togekiss sucks." he bragged, pressing a few buttons on his DS. Tokegiss is my baby, no one insults him!

"Take that back! Togekiss is a great Pokémon!" I demanded, sitting up as if to try to intimidate Aster.

"I don't think I will, actually." he taunted with an infuriating smirk.

"Whatever... faggot." I said the last part quietly, bracing myself for the explosion that would follow my insult.

"I AM NOT GAY!" he yelled in response, flying off the handle way too quickly.

"Yeah? You seem pretty gay when you get a boner for me." I retorted with a smirk. He looked at me with a 'where the fuck did that come from' kind of face. Yeah... I already regret that.

To my surprise, he didn't come back with any smart comment or outrageous outburst, he just blushed heavily with wide eyes. Did he really get hard for me? "S-shut up, who would get a boner for you?" Nevermind, there's the comeback. Instead of replying with the oh-so-tempting 'apparently you', I decided the best course of action would be to ignore him. He didn't seem to mind, either, and apparently took my ignorance as a win for him. And so we sat in silence, splayed out on our respective beds. I just closed my eyes, letting my mind drift and relax. My teenage, hormone-fueled mind eventually wandered to thoughts of Aster, quite lewd ones if I might add. Sometimes I really hate that guy, but my body and mind endlessly lust for him. His stomach is so flat, his tail is so elegant, his hips are deliciously curvy, and those eyes... those stunning sapphire orbs full of boundless emotion. I rolled over onto my stomach to hide my inevitable boner. As my hard member was squished between my body and my pants, I let my mind indulge in thoughts of unlikely sex scenes where Aster would top, fucking me from behind. He would pull my hair and slap my ass, my tail thumping against him in pleasure until he grabbed it and gave it a hard tug. I would howl and moan passionately as he dominates me until I scream out, warning him of my climax. He would roughly pull on my hair and grip my member tightly so that nothing could come out. God that would feel sooooo good...

* * *

Third Person POV (Damien is asleep)

Aster looked over at the sleeping form of Damien. The Umbreon was face down on the pillow, snoring and drooling like crazy. He couldn't help admiring his friend's plump little ass, his crossed legs showing it off. **(I sleep face down with my legs crossed too)** _Stop it, Aster, you're not gay! _, he scolded himself in his head. Although he was still mentally reprimanding himself, he still couldn't help one more glance at Damien's perfectly shaped butt. The Umbreon's features were also quite feminine. Especially his legs and the way he walked. He had a sexy thigh gap that was accentuated by his infinite supply of skinny jeans and short stature.

Aster just glanced at his "friend's" face. "..." he sighed. The way his dark friend's black hair fell across his face with such unintentional grace and innocence...

"Why do you make me question myself..." he said, more to himself than anyone else.

Aster paused for a second and sniffed the air, "Huh... I gotta take a shower!" He liked the water anyway, so why not? So the water type moseyed on in to the bathroom, humming an unrecognizable tune as he nonchalantly locked the door, starting to remove his clothes. He did have a slightly narcissistic personality, and admired his nicely toned and slim body in the mirror, winking at his reflection. Smiling happily at his appearance, he turned on the shower and removed the last of his undergarments, throwing them into the laundry basket from across the room. After the clothes gracefully arced into the basket, he tested the water temperature with one hand. Cold... just how he liked it. The narcissistic Pokemon hopped into the shower and slid the door shut. He simply stood there, enjoying the feel of water hydrating his skin. In the Pokemon games, Vaporeon's ability is absorb, so Aster supposed that's why he liked it so much. Maybe a little _too_ much. The Vaporeon shuddered as he blushed lightly, his member starting to erect. It wasn't just the water, though. He was, in secret, even to himself, thinking of Damien. Without bothering to reprimand himself for thinking of _him, _he traced a slender hand down his chest, paying special attention to his pink nipples. His other hand teased its way down his stomach, then lower, as he imagined Damien doing the same.

"Mmm... Damien don't tease me..." he mumbled, still forgetting about his not being gay. A hand finally arrived at his hot member, brushing against it teasingly. Even though he told his imaginary friend to stop, it was amazingly pleasurable. The Water-type sat down on the cold shower floor as he gripped his member, positioning his tail so that he didn't sit on it. As he stroked his arousal, he let the cold water run all over him, but it was focused particularly between his legs. Immediately, he was almost writhing in ecstasy as his odd fetish for water overtook him.

"F-fuck... so good..." he groaned, once again imagining Damien as the one touching him instead of himself. He thought of Damien lying down in front of him and taking his member into his warm, wet mouth, looking up into his blue eyes with his crimson ones. Aster blushed heavily at these thoughts, shivering pleasantly.

"Damien~... yesss... harder, suck harder~" he moaned slightly louder this time, loud enough to be heard through the door. He continued to make lewd noises... louder and louder...

* * *

**Damien POV**

_"Oh fuck...!" I practically screamed out as Aster pounded me from behind, leaning heavily on my back. His hands wrapped around my body and wandered around my belly and chest, teasing and pinching my hard nipples. The hot member invading my tight tailhole was making me shudder and moan uncontrollably, a dark blush staining my face relentlessly. Drool was freely leaking from my open mouth and down my chin as I hung my head, eyes closed in utmost pleasure. The amazing amount of precum dripping from my throbbing member was soaking the sheets below us, but now wasn't the time to be worried about sheets._

_"Yeah... you like that, don't you?" he asked lustily, purring straight into my ears. "Go on, say it; say you like being fucked like a bitch~" he said in a husky voice, his words echoing in my ears._

_"I-I love it~!" I yelled back, starting to thrust backwards against him._

_"Say the whole thing; say you love being fucked like a bitch." I tried to respond, but spluttered and failed, my voice broken by moans. In response, he grabbed my ears roughly and pulled my head back with them. "Come on, say it!"_

_"Oh God, yes! I love the way you use me and fuck my ass like I'm a fucking bitch in heat!" I screamed back at him, the dirty words making me lose it and blow my load. White ropes of viscous cum splattered all over the bed and my arms. Aster released my ears and my arms shook and failed, my front half falling to the bed. I winced as my tailhole continued to convulse around the still thrusting member._

_"Wow, barely even lasted ten minutes..." he commented, thrusting even harder. I was beginning to black out from the intense pleasure and stimulation of my now overly-sensitive nerves..._

"Gah...!" I suddenly opened my eyes and sat straight up in bed. My whole body was in a cold sweat, and I could feel something sticky near my nether regions. I really gotta stop this obsession with Aster...

I started to hear an odd sound that made my ear prick up. It was almost like... someone was calling my name...

"Damieeeenn..." I caught my name, but couldn't make out the rest of it. For the first time since waking up, I looked over to Aster's side of the room and realized he wasn't there... Judging from the closed bathroom door, though, he was in the bathroom. But why was he calling my name? Maybe he needed help? I better go see if he's okay.

I swung my legs off the bed and hopped off, several of my joints popping as I did. Padding across the floor, I heard my name again, but this time it sounded... desperate, or maybe even like he was in pain? Now I was thankful the lock on the door broke the other day as I quickly opened the door and sped into the room. Instead of seeing an injured Aster in need of my help, I saw a blushing and moaning Aster uttering my name as he pleasured himself. Through the glass shower door he noticed my presence with wide eyes and covered himself, yelling some flustered nonsense.

"Get out! Get out! What are you doing!?" he yelled as he covered himself and faced the other way. All I could do was stare, my face flushed a hot red and my mouth was hanging wide open. I regained my bearings shortly after he started yelling again, and ran out of the room as fast as possible, slamming the door as I went. On the other side of the door I leaned against the wall, still stunned. I just caught Aster masturbating... to _me. _This was insane, he was gonna kill me. I just grabbed my 3DS and sat at my desk, trying to act as natural as pokehumanly possible. As I loaded up my Pokemon game, my mind was racing.

"Does he... _want _me?" I asked aloud to no one in particular. "It was probably a different Damien, yeah, or maybe I misheard him, and he was _actually _sayi- wait... stop talking to yourself!" I shook my head and tried to focus on my game, but to no avail. Part of me was currently hoping that he would walk out and tackle me, initiating a sloppy make-out session, but the other part of me was pretty damn sure he was going to be angry. After only about a minute, I winced as the door was forcefully pushed open, slamming against the stopper on the wall. I turned around only to nearly faint. He, in his obvious haste to get out here and reprimand me, didn't bother to put on a shirt. His slim, muscular torso was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Why did you barge in like that!?" he asked angrily, his face slightly flushed.

"You were calling my name, I thought you needed help!" he blushed deeper now, "How was I supposed to know you were _moaning_ my name?"

"I was not _moaning _your name!" he yelled, still blushing hotly.

"Then what were you doing?" for this, he had no answer, so I continued, "Just admit it: you're gay for me." that last part surprised even me. It was pretty ballsy.

"Excuse me!?" he clenched his fists and I could see some veins popping out on his neck.

"I said: you want to have sex with me, you're ga-"

"I'm not gay, God dammit!" he yelled loudly before grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me out of the chair. I was significantly shorter than him, so my feet were nearly lifted off the ground as he held me face-to-face with him. Our faces were so close they were nearly touching. I took this moment to stare deeply into his sapphire orbs, so full of intensity and emotion. Stop, Damien, you're still mad at him for yelling at you!

"Let go of me!" I yelled, almost halfheartedly as I struggled in his grasp and tried to break free. Eventually, his one strong arm just wasn't enough to hold my flailing form. I fell to the carpeted floor, only to have him drop onto me, trying to pin me down. I resisted him and continuously tried to roll over on top of him. Planting my foot on the ground, I found the leverage I needed to turn the tables, and get on top. Straddling his waist, I tried my best to gain control of his arms. Suddenly, he stopped resisting, and I pinned him fully. I was about to gloat about my superiority, when I realized why he stopped. Both of our faces flushed a dark red as I felt a particular throbbing tension between both of our legs. We were both hard as a rock, and I swear I let out a little pre when I looked down at his panting, shirtless, sweaty form. He was just so unbearably sexy right now... I took my time to get a good grip on his arms so he couldn't force his way out of my custody. I couldn't stand it anymore, I was gonna do it.

"Not gay, huh?" I taunted, giving him a lusty stare.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously, starting to sweat more.

"I know you want me~" I said seductively, loosening my grip slightly.

"... I'm not gay," he took advantage of my loosened grip and surprised me by flipping us over yet again, "but you'll get what you deserve..." without any warning, he leaned down and kissed me quite roughly. He was _kissing _me. My heart skipped like eighteen thousand beats before I found myself being slightly annoyed while I hungrily kissed him back. Did he think so highly of himself that he thought he could just kiss whoever he wanted, and they would be OK with it? What a stuck up bitch. That's kind of hypocritical, considering I came on to him first... but... I had... probable cause! He harshly anchored my arms to the carpet as he shoved his tongue through my lips. As our tongues met in a sloppy and hasty manner, I tasted what was uniquely him. We continued to make out heavily, and I started to moan lightly, and Aster responded by groaning lustily. You have no idea how bad I wanted to move my arms; I wanted to feel him, grope his delicious body...

* * *

POV CHANGE: 3rd Person

In the room next door to the lusty Eeveelutions, was their Absol neighbor from earlier, Raze. She was in the middle of... well, you know... solitary sexual acts, when she heard some very loud noises from next door. Then some bangs, like they were fighting or struggling.

"Again?" she groaned, slowly getting up off her bed and walking to the wall. She moved to a certain spot, where a peculiar hole was visible. Looking through it, she could see Aster and Damien's room... and said boys on the floor, making out...

"Holy fuck," she whispered while resuming her sexual session with herself. Damien was currently under Aster, submitting to him fully while being roughly kissed. Then they started to move more, and Aster released Damien's hands, breaking the kiss in the process. Then, taking advantage of the broken kiss, Damien swiftly flipped them over and made sure to grab Aster's wrists. Straddling his waist, the Umbreon guided Aster's hands over his body; down his sides, over his ass, and back up to the hem of his shirt, where Damien let go. Understanding what his sexy friend wanted, he grabbed his shirt and started to pull it up while the dark-type lifted his arms. His slightly hourglass figure was exposed fully, his slim and toned torso bare. Aster visibly shuddered at the incredible sight, lust clear in his gaze.

"Mmmm... see something you like~?" Damien practically moaned in his friend's ear as he leaned down and gave it a long, sensual lick. The Vaporeon gijinka closed his eyes and let out a groan, smiling with those perfect teeth of his.

"You know I do~" he answered in almost a sexy whisper. "Now are you going to take off _all _our clothes or not~?" In response, Damien simply sat up and lazily undid the button of Aster's pants, staring at his friend's chest and stomach and licking his lips. As he teasingly undid the zipper, a particular male organ bounced up readily, standing at attention.

"Ooh~ no underwear~?" Apparently Aster didn't bother to put on underwear either... "Hehe, you're really hard for someone who doesn't like guys~" Damien slid down his body until his face was hovering above his friend's hot excitement.

"You sexy fuckface~" Aster said almost seductively, but with an odd undertone of seriousness. "Are you going to suck it or not?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Now hold on there~" The dark-haired beauty purred, "we need the rest of your pants off." he explained as he gripped Aster's pants by the waist and tugged them down. As they slid down his legs, Aster lifted them slightly so they could be removed completely. After that was done, Damien moved all the way back up to his friend's chest. He chuckled very slightly as he grabbed hold of the water-type's arms for the umpteenth time today and pinned them to the floor. Then he got to work as he leaned down and started leaving wet teasing kisses on Aster's collar bone. Eventually they were punctuated by erotic nibbles and long sexy licks as he laid a hot trail of kisses down his new lover's chest, taking more time on the nipples to nibble and harden them. Meanwhile, the blue-eyed angel below him closed his eyes and softly moaned every so often, almost arching his back when Damien bit slightly on his sensitive nips. The wet teasing came to an end when he kissed Aster's belly and let go of his arms. He let his hands snake their way over his friend's hips and thighs, purposely denying him any contact with his hard and twitching member.

"Will you just do it already?" Aster asked, clearly annoyed.

"Make me, asshole~" Damien demanded, trying to look as though he was bored with this. He grew slightly regretful, though, when Aster simply chuckled deeply.

"Careful what you wish for..." And with that, he grabbed Damien's sensitive ears and squeezed roughly. As the Umbreon gasped and even _moaned_ with delight, his mouth was left wide open, and Aster promptly shoved his manhood into his friend's hot cavern, almost immediately hilting in his throat.

"Mmmmhhhhhfff~~" Damien's erection was already hard and pulsing in his constricting jeans as his secret fetish was fulfilled. He was a slight masochist, but he only loved the passionate kind of pain, not the one caused by rage or frustration. His hands glided down to his own arousal as he let Aster take him to the hilt with every thrust, his wet tip slipping into Damien's throat. He found it was quite easy not to gag if he stopped tensing his neck muscles. His hands fumbled with his pants as he undid their fastenings and wiggled his ass cutely to rid himself of the tight clothes. It wasn't easy with a dick currently being shoved in his mouth, but he got them halfway down his thighs along with his underwear so he could stroke himself during this incredible session. After that, he could focus fully on Aster, so he got to work sucking hard and caressing the tensing cock with his tongue.

Aster, meanwhile, was moaning and whimpering lowly as he threw his head back and pushed Damien's down. He loved the feel of his friend's soft ears and relished in the fact that every time he pulled on them, Damien would stroke himself harder and arch his back, his cute butt thrusting into the air. Apparently he liked the slight pain in his highly sensitive ears and the way he being forced down.

"Y~yeah, you like that, don't you?" He asked, pulling and squeezing particularly hard on Damien's ears. The Umbreon promptly let out a muffled squeal of enjoyment and the sound of his hand hitting the ground as he rubbed himself could be heard.

"Hehe, I'll take that as a yes~" After he enjoyed a few more licks from Damien's tongue, he stopped his relentless thrusting and guided his friend's head up. "Let's get a little more comfy..." He retained his hold on Damien's ears as he got up and led him to the bed. Damien was a little weak in the knees, but before he knew it, he was _on_ his knees in front of Aster, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He gave the Vaporeon's thick length a few teasing licks before engulfing him once more, but he refused to go any further than half way.

"Come on, take it all like the slut you are~" Still Damien refused, now taking even less of the hard arousal into his mouth. Every bob of Damien's head was like torture to Aster. The teasing warmth and wetness of the Umbreon's hot cavern was driving him crazy.

"Fine, I see what you want..." Aster realized he could just force his friend to take the rest of his length. And he did just that as he once more used Damien's ears as hand-holds, but this time, he would stroke the furry ears backwards, making Damien shudder and tremble as his most sensitive fur was rubbed the wrong way.

"Mmmmmmmmfffff...~!" Damien closed his eyes and let out an extremely satisfied sigh as he continued to rub his own tender length, precum starting to make each stroke slick and noisy.

"A-ahh...!" Damien's moaning was really getting to Aster, and he started to moan openly and twitch a little. When he felt the familiar pressure building in his most private areas, he wanted to stop, to not embarrass himself by cumming too early, but it was just _way_ too good. "Oh f-fuck, Damien... g-gonna cum..." Aster tensed as he held on tight to his friend's head, forcing him to deepthroat his cock as he slowly hit his climax. With one last swallow and flick of the tongue, Damien sent Aster way over the edge.

"A-ahhh, f-fuck...~~!" His stomach contorted in a tight knot and he splattered hot ropes of seed all over the inside of the Umbreon's mouth. It clung to the roof of his mouth, stuck to his teeth, and coated his throat as countless streams were shot out of Aster's twitching and highly sensitive member. As he came down from his insanely enjoyable, orgasmic high, Aster was left feeling confused and dazed. He had just received a blowjob from a guy. He had just done an unspeakably _gay _thing. But he wasn't gay... he thought... Suddenly, feeling quite emotional, he released his grip on Damien's ears and looked down at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away I guess..." he muttered, "And, uh, sorry I flipped out on you and stuff... The truth is, I really was thinking of you in the shower." Damien was baffled by the apology, something he rarely gets from Aster. "I-... I'm not gay, but Damien... I really like you..." Damien smiled an odd smile, almost a smirk, but a loving one.

"Shh... don't worry about it now, I obviously like you too," he said reassuringly, "I just did all that... Now can we just continue? Enjoy each other?" Aster almost immediately got hard again as the Umbreon stood and pushed him back on the bed, his leaking and throbbing member making him a little nervous. He got even more nervous when his new found lover started to slick his member with saliva.

"This'll probably... hurt, but only a little," Damien confirmed, "you'll love it." Not even spending time to stretch out Aster's virgin hole, he got on the bed and lined himself up with said hole. He ghosted his hand over the Vaporeon's member as he very slowly pushed in, moaning hotly.

"A-ahhnngh!" Aster cried out unpleasantly as he was stretched without a shred of prior experience. "Damien, i-it hu- AHHH!" Damien cut him off as he very suddenly thrust all the way in. Aster felt a searing hot pain in his ass, but he also felt an overwhelming sense of excitement. "P-please slow down..!"

"I don't know, Kitty, do you really want me to?" the Umbreon teased, getting only a whimper in response as he slowly pulled out. "Oh God... so tight~" He was amazed at how incredibly snug his friend's anus was. It was even better because he had never topped before, as he always assumed the submissive position. Even though he had a naturally subby nature, he very much enjoyed dominating someone whom he had always assumed would top. He hissed out a soft 'yes' as he thrust all the way back in, his precum starting to ease the procedure. In the process of this, Aster was feeling something completely new, a more incredible type of pleasure. Even though he still felt an undertone of pain, the hot, slick member invading his tightness and pressing all the right buttons was making him shudder and moan uncontrollably as he twitched and tightened around Damien's length.

"Da... Daaaaaamieeeen~~, yes...~" His tongue fell out and he threw his head back as his dick nearly drooled precum. Damien could feel a distinct tightening bump inside Aster, and he knew what it was. The bundle of nerves that would drive the Vaporeon insane. He couldn't avoid brushing and poking Aster's prostate with every thrust, loving the extremely lustful moans of his partner.

"Oh, God, Damien! It f-feels soo good~!" _Man, Aster really needs to work on endurance..., _Damien thought as he felt his fried tighten around him one last time and shoot a surprising amount of cum onto his own heaving chest.

"Well, that's no good...~" Damien teased as he pulled out and moved to straddle Aster's waist.

"S-sorry... I'm too easy..." The Water-type stayed rock hard though as Damien eased himself onto the throbbing cock, the Vaporeon cum making it a lot easier. Damien didn't feel much pain, as he'd been penetrated before, mostly by himself. He immediately hilted on his friend's dick and started to grind on him lazily.

"Ahhhhh~... you're so big too~" Damien sighed pleasantly as he started to move, lifting himself up and down slowly, working into a rhythm.

"Mmmm... it's so hot~" Aster moaned as he bit his lip in pure enjoyment. He purposely started to flex the muscles in his penis, making it seem to throb and twitch inside his friend. Damien loved it, it made him nearly spill his load, but instead, more precum gushed and splattered out onto Aster's belly.

"Oooh, I forgot how good this feels~!" The Umbreon moaned loudly once more as he sped up his bouncing significantly, his soaked member bouncing with him against Aster's belly. He arched his back in a sexy manner as he tensed his muscles and the cock inside him poked and prodded at his most sensitive parts. He let out quite a girlish moan as he shot his hot cum onto Asters chest without even touching his member. At the same time, though, his thigh muscles cramped up and his orgasmic joy was abruptly ended.

"A-ahhhh! Ow, ow, it hurts!" he cried out as he rubbed his thigh desperately, trying to stop the cramp. Meanwhile, Aster was laughing his ass off.

"Little too hard, huh?" he asked jokingly as Damien's cramp slowly started to subside, leaving his leg feeling sore and tight.

"Shut up, you sexy fuckface..."

**(A/N): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNND another one down! A long one, too, over 5000 words for a oneshot. Hope you liked it, Mrs. SlashPrincessOfHell! It took a long ass time to finish cause I was slacking xP**


End file.
